


Spacewalker

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, a cat possibly appears, warlocks being warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: A Hidden with unique abilities thinks about her life.





	Spacewalker

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wanted to write abt a new character i came up with! and also i refuse to stop naming fics after depeche mode songs

“Finally.”

The deafening crack of a gunshot rang through the Venusian canyons, and echoed throughout the caves and the old Wolf dens therein. She gingerly pulled the bolt of her rifle back, her eyes never leaving her target, and caught the spent casing as it flew. She'd been waiting for this shot for hours, camped out in a ridge at the top of a mountain. As she suspected the ketch arrived right on time, and with it, her unknowing prey. Focusing back on the view through her scope, she smirked as she saw the Ether silhouette escape the Baron's body. After watching the dregs and vandals scramble on the distant ketch, Xavani took a deep breath, slung her sniper rifle around her shoulder, and smiled contentedly.

"What's next, Tan?" she asked as she wiped the dust off her coat.

"You know just as well as I do. Back to Ikora." her ghost answered, laughing. Xavani grinned back at him and transmatted to her ship.

She wasn't sure if the Traveler was to thank, or some other deity, or her heritage as an Awoken, but Xavani was resurrected with the gift of foresight at certain times. However, seeing the future isn't always useful as guardians are paracausal beings and can bend destiny to their will, but it's a useful ability for a Hidden nonetheless. Especially when it comes to eliminating would-be strike targets preemptively. 

As she approached the Tower hangar, she knew what Ikora would say before she even landed; it didn't take seeing the future to know that. Either way, she headed to Ikora's office to give her the news. 

"I'm back. Dusk Baron's dead." Xavani announced as she opened the door to Ikora's office. To Ikora's chagrin, she never really had manners, but she was used to that enough. 

"I'm glad I could rely on you, guardian." she nodded, setting some reports aside. "Thank you."

"Anything else?" Xavani asked with a grin starting to form. 

"Not yet. I'll be in touch, though. Get some rest."

She nodded and left, almost forgetting to shut the door behind her. She was a bit disappointed that she was done for the day, but after being in the field for so long she was ready for a break. 

Sitting in a crowded City plaza, she watched the ships fly overhead and the civilians go by, all while anyone barely noticed her. Being a Hidden, she was used to being inconspicuous, and that suited her just fine. Watching and waiting was her favorite pastime. She'd always felt an obligation to help these people, as since she couldn't tell their future, she'd do whatever it took to make it bright. 

"Tan, do you believe in fate?"

Her ghost stirred within her lap. "Well, I'm not sure how I could after hanging around you."

She frowned. "Seeing the future doesn't necessarily mean fate isn't real. Maybe fate is fluid! Something may happen in the future, but it isn't actually fate. You still have the choice to make sure it doesn't happen."

Tanngrisnir hummed in acknowledgement. "You have a point. And now I know why all the other ghosts said having a Warlock is worse than death." he laughed, looking up at her. Xavani let out a short laugh, shaking her head. 

As she walked into her apartment, she hung up her coat was immediately greeted by her roommate. "Tan Two! I missed you." she said, kissing him. Her cat jumped into her lap, incessantly sniffing her face. She'd named him Tanngnjostr, to match with her ghost. As a typical warlock, she loved mythology. 

Finally settled down, cat asleep in her arms, she had an incoming message from Ikora. She sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted. As much as she loved being a guardian, she enjoyed all of the respite she could get, but she knew her work was never done. After checking her guns and donning her armor, she left. At the very least, she knew it would be an easy mission.


End file.
